The Reason
by Enjeru
Summary: Song fic, Yami Bakura gives a horrible beating to Ryou Bakura. Yami Bakura then thinks over what he has done. Realization hits and a few more kisses inside a coffe shop. Yami Bakura can sing? One-shot Please R


Enjeru: Hello all! This is a one shot I was just dieing to write.  
  
Yami Enjeru: It's also a song fic, just to let you know. And even though I'm totally into all the action/adventure fics, I like this FLUFF fic. Me? Love a FLUFF fic? Who knew?  
  
Enjeru: Anyway, onto the story.  
  
Yami Enjeru: Enjeru and I do not own YuGiOh cause if we did all the characters would be gay. (Just so you know, this is a yaoi fic.)  
  
Yami Bakura= Bakura Ryou Bakura= Ryou  
  
Note: When we're in Ryou's point of view he will refer to Yami Bakura as Yami. Just wanted to mention that so no one got confused.   
  
//Yami to Aibou// /Aibou to Yami/  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
(YuGiOh) = Translations/scene change  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
(Ryou's point of view)  
  
Could the day get any worse? First of all, I got the beating of my life last night, like I usually get from Yami. Second, the beating made me weak and exhausted so I slept in and was late for school. Third, since I almost fell asleep in math I got detention and in detention Yami decided to grace me with his presence and started yelling in my ear. AND WITH NO REASON BEHIND THAT ACTION OF HIS AT ALL!!!! Yami can be a real jerk. But who am I to complain? I'm just his weak servant, right? He controls my life now. He controls my body; my soul. Not only that, but...Yami controls my heart. How can it that I've fallen in love with the one person who couldn't care less about me? It's not fair! Fate is cruel...  
  
(Bakura's point of view)  
  
I sighed to myself. Punishing Ryou sometimes took some work. How dare he! I am nice enough to let him go to school, as long as he comes back home right after, and what does he do? HE STAYS LONGER!!!! That weak bastard! How dare he disobey me. I should teach him a lesson right now.  
  
(Regular point of view)  
  
Bakura materialized next to Ryou as soon as he shut the front door to his house. Before Ryou could even contemplate what was happening a swift punch was deliver to his jaw bone sending him flying into the hall closet door. Ryou shook the surprise off and looked up at his Yami with pleading eyes. 'He's begging already.' Yami thought with a smirk.  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou and threw him with ease into the tall hallway mirror, shattering it on impact. Glass flew everywhere. Ryou had a few more cuts that were added to his collection in minutes. A blue and black bruise was beginning to form around Ryou's chin as well. 'Why's he doing this? He already yelled at me. For once can't that be enough?' Ryou thought as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Bakura just chuckled and huffed Ryou over his shoulder, heading for the bedroom where most damage was inflicted upon the foolish boy.  
  
Bakura threw him onto the bed and watched amused as his lither half squirmed to get up. Bakura delivered a small battle cry and kicked Ryou right in the stomach causing Ryou to collapse back on the bed struggling for breath. Bakura was about to stop his assault for he plan to give him another 'lesson' tonight. But something was wrong! Bakura sent another kick to the other boy's side, knocking him off the bed.  
  
(Bakura's point of view)  
  
I can't stop! I look around Ryou's room and I see red stains everywhere. So much blood! I glance at Ryou and see him covered in blood too. Blood...red, sticky, wonderful blood. What? Where are these thoughts coming from? I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts, but they won't. I...I n-n-need...I NEED MORE!!! I screamed holding my head.  
  
"Yami?" asked a small voice. I look up at my aibou and licked my lips. I'm so hungry...  
  
(Ryou's point of view)  
  
Why's he looking at me that way? Yami charges at me again and twisted my arm back. I scream as a sharp pain pulses through my body. I'm breathing heavily and I'm losing consciousness fast. 'Ryou calm down! Your arm doesn't feel broken...yet. You gotta stay awake!' Even though I told myself this, I still questioned why. Why was Yami acting different? Why'd I have to stay awake for this beating? I'd rather go to my soul room...I'd rather die than get tortured by him...  
  
(Regular point of view)  
  
Bakura was breathing heavily. Ryou had passed out ten minutes ago and Bakura had continued to beat him. Finally he got himself under control. That was, even though he hates to admit it, scary. He never got out of control like that. Never. Bakura held his aching head. 'I wanted to kill Ryou in that instant...' Bakura thought.  
  
/...I'd rather die than get tortured by him.../  
  
Bakura had read Ryou's last thought before he passed out. 'He was ready for me to kill him too.' Bakura sighed and looked around the room again and then glanced at Ryou. So much blood. Had he really caused all that suffering? He walked over to Ryou's nightstand and started studying the many pictures of smiling faces of Ryou and Ryou's friends and family. He noticed that through the pictures as Ryou got older the smiles became less real and more sadden. It was Bakura that had made the smiles fade away. 'I'm a monster! Why does Ryou even put up with me?' Bakura asked himself and then smashed the closest picture he could get his hands on. 'It's because I forced myself into his life. I made sure Ryou never forgot who was in charge. It felt so right and natural. A few minutes ago I would never question my actions, but now...' Bakura stopped thinking and retreated to his soul room when he felt Ryou coming to his senses.  
  
(Ryou's point of view)  
  
It's been about two hours since that beating and Yami has appeared. Was that good or bad? Well...that beating was scary! It was worse than the one I got last night. Worse than any other. I gotta hand it to him; Yami can really pack a punch. I'm surprised I'm even able to move. I'm sure Yami's tired so he's probably resting. I know I should do the same but, I really wanted to get to my favorite coffee shop. It was Open Microphone today!  
  
(Bakura's point of view)  
  
I could feel Ryou's excitement; it was seeping from his soul room into mine. I decide to listen into his thoughts. Mainly all he thought about was some coffee shop event. What's so great about that? Suddenly I was cut off! Well...not really cut off, but I felt the link grow weaker. I materialized and looked around to see that I was near the front door. Ryou's coat and scarf were gone indicating he had left. But that's not the only thing he left. I growled when I saw that he had left the Millennium Ring hanging on a key holder stand/shelf thing. How dare he try to go somewhere without permission, without the Ring, and without me! I slipped the ring around my neck and followed my lighter half's aura to the coffee shop.  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
(Ryou's point of view)  
  
I had arrived just in time to hear the first few acts. I asked the waitress for a hot chocolate and she walked off, but not before staring at the cuts and bruises that I was unable to hide. When she started staring to long I cleared my throat politely and she left. Thank God. I didn't want anymore trouble. I spread some papers out on the table I sat at. Believe it or not, I'm a poet and this new place is a good place to start some of my poems and some songs too. I hunched over my work, seeing as they turn down the lights and smiled to myself as I got engulfed into another world...one that was all mine.  
  
(Bakura's point of view)  
  
It took me a while, but I finally caught up with him. I entered the door and spotted him writing at a table. I quickly took a seat at the far wall where he wouldn't spot me. It was weird, but I suddenly got interested in my aibou! I mean, how much do I really known about him? I started to stare at him and watched as he scribbled away on the paper. A waitress came up to him and he smiled at her and thanked her. 'Get away from him, bitch.' Wait a minute! Where'd that come from? Since when did I become possessive over my Light? As I thought over all the memories and recent events...could it be true that...that I've...possibly...fallen in love? No. No. NO. NO! NOOOOOOO!!! I can't be thinking this way. But the more I thought about it the more it became clear. I-I do l-love him. Could he possible love me back? NEVER! He'd never forgive me for everything I've done to him. I sighed then suddenly a voice started talking and everyone quieted down to listen.  
  
(Regular point of view)  
  
"Come one people! We have a new karaoke system installed! Who wants to take a shot at it?" The owner asked the crowd. His eyes scanned for someone interesting when his eyes fell upon a long white haired young man. "How about you?" And he practically dragged Bakura onto the stage.  
  
Bakura blushed a bit and glanced at Ryou. He hadn't looked up from his work. 'Thank Ra!' Bakura thought.  
  
"What's your name?" The owner asked. 'Awwwwwwwwww shit!' Bakura thought.  
  
"Bakura." he answered dully, putting on his emotionless look on. He smirked when he saw Ryou's head shot up and looked their way with a shocked expression.  
  
"What song do you wanna sing?" The owner asked politely. Bakura thought about it for a minute. There was that one song he remembered. It's perfect! Bakura quickly whispered into the manager's ear and the man nodded, handed the microphone over to Bakura, and hopped off the stage to get the music ready.  
  
(Ryou's point of view)  
  
THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!  
  
(Regular point of view)  
  
The music soon started and Ryou recognized it as The Reason by Hoobastank (which I don't own).  
  
"I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know!"  
  
Ryou blushed as he heard Bakura sing. Bakura was an excellent singer and Ryou stared at Bakura while Bakura stared right back. The way Bakura sang it...like it was his own song straight from his heart. That just wanted to make Ryou melt.  
  
"I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you."  
  
Ryou shivered as Bakura walked off the stage slowly still carrying the microphone with him. All eyes were on Bakura. 'Is this his way of apologizing?' Ryou thought. 'Could I possible forgive him?'  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear!"  
  
Bakura stood right next to Ryou now. Ryou blushed as Bakura continued to stare at him. Bakura reached out a hand and touched Ryou check. Ryou flinched and sadness crossed Bakura's eyes. Ryou was surprised by all this new emotion. 'This can't be real...can it?' Ryou thought.  
  
"I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You."  
  
"I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You..."  
  
Ryou stayed quiet will Bakura sang and they all seem to be frozen like this. Bakura and Ryou didn't even notice any other people. All that mattered was them. Suddenly Bakura moved forwarded and hugged Ryou. Ryou was completely shocked and started shaking. 'This is just another dream of mine!' Ryou thought sadly.  
  
Bakura could feel Ryou distress and decided to come to his aid. So what does he do? He straddles Ryou's legs of course. (This is PG-13 people! I'm not going any further than the rating allows me.) Ryou was as red as a tomato and even in the dim lighting you could see his blush. But really Bakura was just sitting himself in Ryou's lap. Even in this position Bakura was taller than Ryou. Bakura continued on with the song.  
  
"I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know."  
  
Ryou watched as Bakura put down the microphone so that he could cup his hands on Ryou's face. 'This isn't a dream...it's much too real...I...' Ryou thought.  
  
"I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you..."  
  
Bakura had emotion in his eyes. Something Ryou has never seen before. Bakura bent his head to the side and started to lift Ryou's head up to his. Ryou unconsciously put his arms around Bakura's waist and more tears fell from his eyes. Bakura gave a small smile and brushed the tears away. Bakura started the last stanza of the song...  
  
"I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is...you!"  
  
Bakura lowered himself so that his lips touched Ryou's lips. Ryou almost died right there. 'I can't believe it! He's kissing me!' Ryou thought excited. 'I can't believe it. He's kissing me back!' Bakura thought. The music slowed and stopped completely. Some customers went back to their business, some stared, but the two lovers didn't care. Soon Bakura ended the kiss seeing as Ryou needed air. He pressed his forehead to Ryou's forehead.  
  
//I'm so sorry, Ryou//  
  
/It's okay, Yami. I forgive you./  
  
//How? How can you forgive me so easily?//  
  
Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura close to him. And whispered the answer to Bakura in his ear.  
  
"Aishiteru, Yami!" Ryou said and kissed Bakura's cheek.  
  
Bakura smiled and quickly brushed away a tear.  
  
"I love you too... my sweet angel..." Bakura replied and the two shared another kiss. Meanwhile two tri-colored boys in the far corner of the shop watched.  
  
"They're such a cute couple, don't you think Yami?" Stated the little one. The taller boy smirk.  
  
"That they are, Yugi!" The taller responded and continued to watch the white haired lovers.  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
YAY!!!!! It took me about three hours to finish this and I'm done!!!!  
  
Translations: Aishiteru=I love you  
  
Enjeru: We hoped you liked it.   
  
Yami Enjeru: Please Review! 


End file.
